Lucian Hollister
Personality * Lucian Holiister is a integrated child, with a family of royalty. Lucian always infer himself as the cultivation of his surroundings. always serious, intellectual and oriented with royal manners as the second heir as king, for he is prince among the Royal Hollister Family. * Lucian is growing up to be a very well-mannered boy, an outing to a café recently showed. He is a perfectionist of everything being able to exceed beyond expectations. He's genius intellect made him impaired of anyone. Appearance * Lucian Hollister has blonde hair with golden brown eyes. He appears to have a royal coat with a impaired and genuine design. it has a blue color at the upper coat and fading to white at the end. it has tassels surrounding the collar part of the coat. Lucian wears a Prince suite as a under cloth of his coat. he also wears a red piece of cloth around his waist as an addition with the black pants. Synopsis * Lucian was raised strictly by his family. Being raised with golden rules of royalty. Able to listen to famous compositions at the age of three and taking lessons at the age of four. He was able to be a master conductor at the age of 7, and being able to compose Eight Royal Piece of music that was famous among kingdoms. Abilities * Master Senjata: Lucian already mastered his arsenal at the age of 10, and able to use it perfectly in battle. Lucian is also capable of creating complex runes continuously and multilateral. * Immense Speed: Lucian is capable of fighting in high-speed within battles. This was prove on the Royal Afterimage Tournament, Lucian ranked 1st among the competitors for being the most agile. * Enhanced Durability: Lucian can resist most applicable damage, and stand right after a cataclysmic attack from an opponent. * Enhanced Strength: Lucian was seen for having great strength during battle with Charles Vincent Constantine, being able to grab him and throw him for quite a distance. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: during the War Battle with the Lunar Army, Lucian was able to defeat multiple opponents alone without his senjata. * Absolute Virtuoso: Lucian's mana prestige control was greatly enhanced, and was able to block Senjata Attacks by creating a massive barrier with his virtuoso. * Genius Intellect: Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Lucian is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, and tactics of the Hollister Family, and is privy to knowledge unknown to many. * Multilingualism: Lucian was shown to speak French, German, Latin, Ancient Sumerian, Romanian, and Sanskrit. Also, his own language. Senjata and Spells * Aeteanus Musica Arsenal: Fantôme Toys-font-b-anime-b-font-font-b-figure-b-font-action-Magic-font-b-Stick.jpg * Ability: This baton is the most fastest Musica Arsenal that anyone can ever have. It can create elements as fast as half a second. With its pointing matter, it's attacks has a low chance of missing. It's abilities is to write runes that can change physical and mental matter, even conceptual things can be altered by using this baton. * Summoning: Fantôme is a four-handed human monster. He has 2 Gloves at 2 hands and the other hands are bare-handed. He is wearing a crown together with a blue-coated clock that glows every time he creates a spell. When he is being summoned by Lucian he is coming out of a golden magic circle. ** Symphony No. 40, 1st Movement "Allegro": "Eine Kleine Nacht-Musik" - this a potent spell that Fantôme will play and then suddenly a Massive Drizzle of Giant Meteors Crashing Down in the battlefield and as long as this movement is active the music is ongoing. ** Piano Concerto No. 21, 2nd Movement "Andante" - this spell creates a million of giant blade swarming around the battlefield and, the user can manipulate it effortlessly. ** Symphony No. 41 "Jupiter", 3rd Movement "Allegro Vivace" - user can make omnipotent illusions that none can resist, when someone is in a illusionatic state they can be paralyzed, and those illusions can also make dangerous scenarios that seriously harm the opponent. ** Piano Sonata No. 11 in A Major, Final Movement "Ronda Alla Turca" - the final movement is the deadliest of them all. Fantôme summons a dome made of batons circling around, in which all of them will release a massive wave of sound. Anyone who is affected by the sound will instantly die and will be reduced to nothingness. Covering ears or any counter will be not enough to block it. This move is a bit similar to Zeref's Death Predation. Death Predation * Meir Notes: ** Grand Magician: just as other meirs, Lucian can manipulate his virtuoso, and create sufficient techniques in the battlefield. ** Magical Torquems: Lucian can create chains that can subdue opponents for a momentous amount of time. ** Magical Beams: He can also enduce magical beams from the tip of his baton. ** Magic Barrier: he can create a wall that is stable enough to block a massive amount of virtuoso light beams. ** Magical Construct: He can create a giant longsword, by shapeshifting his baton to a longsword made of Virtouso Energy, ** Sound Divisionist: He releases waves of vibrations for multiple purposes in battle. ** Zero-Point Vibrato Form: a ancient form coming from the baton, it will releade a huge amount of virtuoso energy that embed the body. It will enhance the user's abilities at an alarming rate, as shown when Lucian was seen hovering in the air while being surrounded by his energy, and whoever comes close, was remained unconscious. Only Lucian was able to activate a Zero-Point Vibrato Form, exceptional to those who are not in his level. Relatives * Elise Hollister: is the twin sister of Lucian Hollister, being practically 1-minure older than him. Elise has well-mannered lifestyle like Lucian, but she envies her little brother. She was jealous of the fact that he is the strongest Senjata, for winning the Midnight Cluster ranking 1st among all senjatas. Elise was unfortunately ranked the 6th Ranked Strongest. Also, Lucian was the most center of attention of the royal family, and she is being disgusted by her very own little twin brother for not even reaching the top five.